okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sullivan
Sullivan (サリヴァン) is a supporting character from Obsolete Dream. He is Kurotsuno's father and works under Yagi. Appearance Sullvian has long-ish sand colored hair. His eyes, like Kurotsuno's, are bright yellow with black sclera. He wears a black suit and tie with black oxfords. His horns are similar to Kurotsuno's left horn. They form a sort of zig-zag pattern and are gray with three black stripes on them. Personality Sullivan seems to be very childish as shown in Chapter 4 when he cries when Kurotsuno tells him to leave as well as saying childish things when Glasses tells him to go back to work despite being on a vacation. It should be noted he continues to call Kurotsuno, "Olivia" despite her change in race. He is very loving towards his daughter, and cries easily when she is cruel to him. It seems he also can be very violent, and often gets into confrontations with Gyakuten. Background In the past, Sullivan's tie was red. It is currently speculated that he is originally from the ''The Gray Garden'' world. In ''Mogeko Castle'', Yonaka can find a note on the ground that is speculated to be written by Sullivan as a human, as it says, "I love you, Olivia..... - Papa" Appearances One of the characters in Obsolete Dream. He also frequently appears in Mogeko's logs. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast * Kurotsuno - Daughter * Yagi - Boss * Glasses - Underling Other Characters * Trivia * Sullivan might have made a brief cameo in Mogeko Castle. There is a letter that reads, "I wanted to say a final goodbye to my daughter... I'm sorry I've failed you as a father... I love you, Olivia... - Papa" * He is stated to be a big crybaby and afraid of Mogekos. * He bleeds easily and can turn into a crow. Chapter 4 of Obsolete Dream supports the two facts. Gallery 293.png 739.png 482 2.png|''Yikes!'' Fatheranddaughter.jpg 8l4lsI3tXOU.jpg FSolYWF.png 192.png Junk5l.png Junk7j.png Junk12k.png Junk12l.png Junk14f.png Junk9i.png Junk17a.png Junk17f.png Junk20b.png Junk22k.png Are you still a mess cover-3521.jpg 182.png 294.png 452.png 620.png 684.png 839.png 888.png 899.png 1096.png oqwuhJ4SCJU.jpg 852.png 1070.png 1025-9.png|''"Thanks"'' 133.png|''The Obsolete Dream cast'' Deep1.png Deep2.png Quotes * "To whomever should read this letter: By the time you read this, I am surely gone. This castle is dangerous. You must find some means of escape. If you cannot escape this place, you will never elude the Mogekos... They are persistent. Oddly, no matter where I hide, they're always come right for me. Hide, and hide, and hide... They always find me soon enough... And I kill and kill them... but there's no end... They come one after another. .....This is no more than a hypothesis, but perhaps they are..... It seems they're back again. I know it's futile, but I will run. While I can still move... I wanted to say a final goodbye to my daughter... I'm sorry I've failed as a father... I love you, Olivia..... - Papa" ''- Letter found in Mogeko Castle'' References http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump Category:Demon Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Characters